Black Water
by Erszebeth
Summary: Alors là, franchement, j'adorerais vous donner un résumé mais ça gacherait tout le boulot. Pas pour les âmes sensibles. Lime Warning. Re-loadé, ffn avait fait sauter plusieurs paragraphes la première fois...


Entrée pour le concours inter ML "Les Gboys et l'eau", si du moins je me résigne à participer…

Au programme : Pov de Duo…J'aimerais bien mettre d'autres warnings mais ça gâcherait tout le boulot… Mais bon, gardez la boîte de kleenex à proximité, ça pourrait bien servir.

Erszebeth

_Black Water_

_Love is blindness _

_I don't want to see_

_Won't you wrap the night around me_

_Take my heart_

_Love is blindness_

_U2, Love is blindness._

Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais aimer un homme. Cette pensée m'était totalement inconnue jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre, tombé du ciel sur le quai d'un port quelconque. Quand j'y repense, ça doit être la destinée qui nous a réunis ce jour là tous les trois au même endroit.

Elle, si royalement supérieure, lui si brutalement obstiné et moi… si complètement aveugle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réalisé ce qui se passait entre eux deux. En bien des points, c'était trop compliqué pour moi. Et puis je ne voulais pas voir, parce que ça faisait trop mal. Alors je l'ai laissé  m'abuser et je me suis dissimulé ce que je savais au fond de moi.

Maintenant, accoudé sur le rebord du pont et regardant passer les eaux obscures sous moi, je peux bien me l'avouer ; Heero ne m'a jamais aimé.

J'aurais dû le savoir pourtant, rien qu'avec la manière dont notre histoire, si du moins je peux lui donner ce nom, avait commencé.

Il y avait une sorte de tension entre nous depuis le début, une tension que j'avais du mal à identifier. Finalement, un soir, après une mission particulièrement difficile, elle a explosé. Nous avons commencé à nous battre pour une broutille et avant que j'aie pu vraiment le réaliser, le combat avait changé de nature… Ce soir là, j'ai perdu ma virginité sur le sol froid d'un hangar. Et après qu'il soit parti, je suis resté un moment meurtri aux pieds de son gundam, exposé tel un sacrifice.

Maintenant je le réalise, jamais Heero n'a été tendre avec moi mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de lui. Jamais il ne m'a fait l'amour, il ne faisait que relâcher ses frustrations sur moi. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir échappé à aucune de ses éteintes sans dommage. Il y avait en permanence ses traces sur moi ; des marques sur les hanches là où il m'avait tenu pendant qu'il me prenait, des traces de suçons et même des morsures là où il avait voulu laisser son empreinte. J'étais sa chose et me voilais la face.

Je fixe l'eau sombre qui passe sous moi, inchangée dans sa mouvance et je repense à ces nuits innombrables au milieu des combats… Sans peine, je revisualise ce si joli scénario, si bien rodé, à chaque fois le même malgré les petites différences…

Comment il vient à toi sans même te demander ton accord, il t'a tellement bien dressé. Tu ne désires que lui et ses mains sur toi et tant pis si elles ne sont pas aussi douces que ce que les mains d'un amant devraient être. Tu as appris à t'en contenter.

Il te touche partout, pêle-mêle, depuis le temps il connaît tes points faibles. Il t'attaque comme une citadelle, il sait comment te faire tomber. Ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais résister. 

Son corps te cerne, c'est trop mais tu en veux plus, tu t'englues dans ce paradoxe, t'emmêles à ses jambes, à ses bras, t'emprisonnant volontairement. Tu veux plus de contact, de sensation, contre lui tu fonds. Mais c'est lui qui s'insinue, d'abord ses doigts, un, deux puis trois puis quelque chose de plus puissant qui te donnes plus de plaisir et de douleur et tu gémis plus fort. Les préliminaires te sont inconnues, il préfère le sexe efficace, en bon soldat qu'il est.

Plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance que le mouvement et la friction, sa peau, ses mains, ses lèvres. Il est en toi et il bouge sans merci, touchant à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce un peu plus cette partie si délicieusement sensible de toi. Tu gémis ; c'est trop mais pas encore assez, le reste du monde n'existe pas, ton univers se résume à toi et a lui. Le plaisir est si intense que tu commences à pulser autour de lui et il gémit ton nom avec possessivité en s'enfonçant, toujours plus profond. Tu sens sa main se refermer sur ton sexe et tu cries ton plaisir tandis qu'il extrait ton essence en t'emplissant de la sienne. L'extase est une vague violente comme lui, et tu la laisses t'envahir, te posséder, si intense que derrière tes paupières tout est blanc. Il est une drogue, tu ne peux pas t'en passer.

Quand tu reviens à tes sens il est toujours en toi, déjà presque endormi. Les discussions sur l'oreiller et les câlins post coïtaux, ce n'est pas son genre mais peut-être fait il semblant de dormir pour échapper aux questions qu'il peut lire dans tes yeux. Depuis longtemps tu t'y es habitué, même si secrètement, ça te fait de la peine. Sans même réfléchir tu serres tes jambes et tes bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de te quitter. Le temps s'étire paresseusement. Tu pourrais en profiter pour dormir mais tu préfères le regarder sommeiller. Un temps, tu oublies que tu devras te lever pour te battre encore mais à ce moment, contre lui, ça n'a plus aucune importance.

Finalement le jour se lève et tu te réveilles ; tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte que tu t'étais endormi. Mais là où il devrait se reposer, le lit est froid et vide, ne gardant qu'à peine une trace de son passage là où il était étendu. Ton cœur aussi est froid et vide et une douleur que tu connais bien maintenant te mets presque les larmes aux yeux. Tu secoues la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais y faire quelque chose.

A chaque fois ça se passe comme ça, c'est presque une routine. Tu le laisses t'utiliser comme un kleenex, tu as oublié que ça pouvait se passer autrement. Ton cœur est de verre et chaque matin comme celui là  ajoute une fêlure à celles y qui existent déjà. Peu à peu, ton cœur craquelle en silence, attendant le dernier coup qui achèvera de le briser. 

Car inéluctablement, le coup de grâce doit venir … Le reste de l'histoire ressemble à un  drame absurde, si trivial dans sa banalité.

Une histoire comme il en existe beaucoup d'autres, une histoire censée n'arriver qu'aux autres.

Après la guerre, Heero a commencé à se détacher de moi. Je savais bien que ça devait arriver, surtout lorsqu'il est devenu le chef de sécurité de la princesse. Alors, écoutant pour la première fois dans toute cette histoire mon bon sens, j'ai fait ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. Me détacher de Heero.

Je suis donc rentré là où j'avais mes racines, à savoir L2 pour ouvrir mon petit business en espérant arriver à vite l'oublier. Je pensais pouvoir y arriver mais on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement d'une addiction. 

Il ne ressentait rien pour moi. Il aurait pu me laisser tranquille. Mais trois mois après que je l'ai laissé derrière moi, je le trouvais sur le pas de ma porte…

Et comme un imbécile, j'ai cru que comme la guerre était finie, peut-être nous pourrions enfin construire quelque chose ensemble… Mais le scénario a recommencé, toujours le même. Il est resté un peu moins d'une semaine et pendant tout ce temps, nous n'avons pas parlé une seule fois sérieusement. Comme d'habitude, il se servait de moi pour apaiser ses frustrations, je m'en rendais bien compte malgré tout.

J'aurais pu lui dire que je l'aimais. Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'avais trop peur de sa réaction, trop peur d'être rejeté. On ne grandit pas en étant orphelin et en voyant chacun de ses amis être emmené par des parents adoptifs tandis que personne ne semble s'intéresser à vous sans entretenir ce genre de sentiments. J'ai ce complexe depuis longtemps, j'en suis conscient. J'ai besoin qu'on ait besoin de moi.

Et Heero lui avait apparemment juste besoin de mon corps.

Il revenait de temps à autre et à chaque fois il se passait la même chose entre nous.

Jusqu'à ce que je décide de faire moi même le voyage sur la Terre pour parler à Heero et éclaircir notre situation. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça, peut être juste le fait que je voulais avoir des réponses… J'ai été servi.

J'ai été extrêmement surpris en arrivant devant sa porte et en constatant qu'elle était entrouverte. Quoi, le perfect soldier, le control freak, laisser sa porte ouverte en plein milieu de l'après midi ? Inquiet, je pénétrais chez lui.

Et m'immobilisais. Des gémissements de plaisir provenaient de la chambre, les gémissements de Heero et … des gémissements de femme. 

J'aurais dû immédiatement quitter l'appartement, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Une volonté de savoir, ou peut être plutôt de m'humilier jusqu'au bout me poussa à suivre les bruits.

La porte de la chambre elle aussi était ouverte et je me paralysais en apercevant un spectacle que je n'avais jusque là vu que dans mes cauchemars.

Heero était sur Réléna et il lui faisait l'amour. Notez bien la différence, il ne la baisait pas comme il l'avait toujours fait avec moi, non, il lui faisait l'amour, lentement, presque avec tendresse… Et cette seule différence faisait infiniment plus mal que sa trahison envers moi.

Que pensez vous que je fis à ce moment là ? Que je les interrompis ? Réfléchissez encore. Non, je m'installais tranquillement sur le sofa de Heero en attendant qu'ils aient fini.

Peu de temps après, c'est Réléna qui sorti la première et qui se figea en m'apercevant.

- Bonjour Réléna. Ne fais pas attention à moi, c'est Heero que je viens voir.

Non, je n'en voulais pas à la petite princesse. Heero par contre, c'était une toute autre histoire. Derrière elle apparut Heero et il me fixa d'un regard incrédule. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de dire :

- Peux tu nous laisser seuls, Réléna ?

La princesse fila sans demander son reste. J'imagine qu'on ne devient pas politicienne sans savoir juger les situations et la tension qui régnait à ce moment là entre Heero et moi était presque palpable.

La princesse partie, je fixais Heero sans rien dire avec un calme mortel. Ce n'est pas tant que j'étais calme, mais l'intensité des émotions que je ressentais à ce moment m'anesthésiait complètement. Heero lui me fixait toujours, apparemment pris de cours par mon silence inhabituel.

Finalement ce fut lui qui craqua le premier :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me regardes avec ces yeux là, Duo. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais promis quelque chose.

Je penchais la tête sur le coté et souris tristement :

- Non, c'est exact. Tu ne m'as jamais rien promis et je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Mais ce n'est pas pour discuter que tu venais vers moi.

Heero se raidit. Je venais visiblement de marquer un point. Il grogna froidement :

- Ne va pas dire que tu n'y trouvais pas du plaisir toi aussi.

Je me mis à rire, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- Te souviens tu comment notre "relation" à commencé Heero ? C'est toi qui apaisais tes frustrations sur moi, pas le contraire. Quand on y réfléchit, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, j'étais juste là au bon moment, j'étais bien pratique. Je me demande ce que dirait Réléna si elle savait que tu es gay.

Heero explosa. C'est presque paradoxal que je sois celui qui gardait mon calme dans cette histoire alors que c'était moi qui étais blessé.

- Je ne suis pas gay et je t'interdis d'aller raconter ces histoires à Réléna !

- M'interdis ? Comme si étais dans une position de m'interdire quoique ce soit. Mais rassures toi, je ne dirais rien. Réponds tout de même à une question. Si tu n'es pas gay pourquoi m'avoir couru après sur L2 ?

Heero resta muet, incapable de répondre, incapable d'être honnête avec lui même ou honnête avec moi ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Je soupirais et me levais pour partir.

- Alors c'est tout ? Tu pars comme ça ?

J'aurais dû partir immédiatement mais au lieu de ça je me tournais vers lui :

- Que dire de plus ? C'est bien la première fois que tu es bavard. Dis moi, toi et la Princesse, ça fait combien de temps ?

Un silence.

- Vers le milieu de la guerre, à peu près. Je vais me marier avec elle dans quatre mois.

Et c'est là que mon cœur de verre qui avait tenu jusque là craqua avec un bruit sourd. Et je regardais à mes pieds pour le voir, brisé, tandis que mon sang coulait le long des échardes fragmentées pour se répandre sur sa moquette immaculée. Mais bien sûr, je suis le seul à le voir, ce cœur révélateur [1] qui bien qu'il soit brisé bât toujours, tachant un peu plus le sol.

Je ne sais pas si Heero dit quelque chose après ça, parce que je restais sourd sous le choc et quittais son appartement. Je marchais longtemps jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à ce pont où je me trouve à présent.

De l'eau coule le long de mes joues pour se perdre dans l'eau noire sous moi et je peux vous dire qu'il ne pleut pas. Je suis tellement las tout d'un coup… J'ai tout donné à Heero, maintenant il ne me reste plus rien. Alors, à quoi bon continuer ?  Le fleuve sous moi est subitement attirant et je ne réfléchis pas plus avant de plonger.

_Black Water be my lover_

_For a lover I have none_

_Nor ever shall and empty ache alone_

Dans un flash, l'eau autour de moi semble d'un bleu cobalt glauque comme les yeux de Heero tandis qu'elle m'accueille en son sein glacé. La température m'engourdit, je me sens si bien… Juste avant de laisser l'eau envahir mes poumons, des images me viennent à l'esprit… Des scènes où Heero m'aime… Une vie ou la guerre ne nous a pas blessés irrémédiablement, nous laissant libres de vivre une vie normale…

_Black Water be my lover_

_For all my dreams are done_

_And you are kinder than what life has shown_

La réalité est trop toxique pour moi, je ne peux pas y survivre. Si c'est tout ce qu'elle me réserve alors… Je préfère rêver dans la mort.

+++++

Et quand, plusieurs heures plus tard on retira le corps curieusement intact de Duo des flots tumultueux qu'il avait laissé l'emporter, il y avait un sourire heureux et apaisé sur son visage, un sourire qui avait depuis longtemps disparu et qui était à présent retrouvé.

Ce fut ce sourire qui amena pour la première fois de l'eau sur les joues de Heero lorsqu'il l'aperçut, hélas bien trop tard.

*************

Notes de l'auteur : Déprimant, hein ? Et pourtant, je devais l'écrire. Et vous savez le plus bizarre ? J'ai une idée de séquelle à ce fic. Allez comprendre. Je ne pense pas l'écrire parce qu'elle est franchement tordue mais bon…

[1] Si vous comprenez la référence, vous êtes bons.

Commentaires, réactions… reviewez moi pour m'en faire part, les reviews c'est ce qui me fait écrire !


End file.
